Maddy
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] Drago Malefoy est seul. Désespérément seul. La fête des pères deux-mille douze pourrait néanmoins devenir le théâtre du bouleversement de sa vie. Son prénom ? Maddy. [TEXTE DE CONCOURS - PREMIÈRE PLACE]
1. OS Maddy

**À titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

.

J'espère que vous allez bien !

C'est dans un contexte un petit peu particulier que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui puisque je vous propose un texte qui a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum HPFanfiction. Pour les intéressés, il s'agit du **concours «** ** _Ces chères têtes blondes !_** **»** de **kreattur62**.

.

Qui dit concours, dit **contraintes** ! Voici celles qui ont été imposées :

 **\- Un personnage de l'univers d'HP découvre devant sa porte un enfant qu'il n'a encore jamais vu.**

\- **L'enfant arrivera le jour de la fête des mères (ou des pères si l'on choisit un personnage masculin).**

\- **L'objectif est de se concentrer sur la réaction de l'adulte.**

\- **Rating tout public.**

.

Voilà pour ces informations. Avant de vous laisser découvrir l'OS, je tiens, comme toujours, à remercier du fond du cœur ma MarieSTeam. J'ai nommé **Mariye** -chouchoute pour son bêtatage et **MariePuffy** pour avoir déniché puis modifié la magnifique illustration du texte (crédits : **Angie Braun** sur Pinterest, modifications par **MariePuffy** ) ! *-*

 **Je remercie également kreattur62 pour son super concours !**

Je vous abandonne à votre lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas pour la note de fin ! J'espère que _Maddy_ vous plaira. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Maddy**

En ce dimanche dix-sept juin deux-mille douze, Drago Malefoy était installé dans son haut fauteuil de cuir noir, son favori. Un doigt de whisky pur Feu au creux d'une main, l'autre tenait en l'air une page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui lévitait à hauteur de son regard. Les articles n'étaient guère fameux. Seul un petit entrefilet évoquant une prise de parole de la Directrice du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, le lendemain à dix heures dans l'atrium du Ministère, attira réellement son attention. Le reste était d'un ennui mortel.

Négligemment, Drago referma le journal, le plia et le balança sur la table basse. Après quoi il se massa longuement les paupières, le coude sur le bras du fauteuil. Avoir vieilli d'un an supplémentaire, quelques jours plus tôt, le rendait las. Quoique, peut-être ce sentiment était-il davantage dû à la soirée alcoolisée de la veille… Il s'en fichait, la conclusion restait identique.

Esquissant un maigre sourire à cette pensée, Drago termina son premier whisky de la journée et se leva. Il étira ses longues jambes puis se dirigea d'un pas mesuré jusqu'à son bureau, traversant le couloir principal du Manoir Malefoy. Un accord sur l'ouverture du marché asiatique du Scrutoscope requérait qu'il passe quelques heures le nez plongé dans un tas de parchemins.

C'était à la perspective de cette réjouissance qu'il se rendait à son espace de travail quand l'abominable carillon magique de la porte d'entrée retentit dans son dos. La paume sur la poignée richement ouvragée, il n'y prêta pas attention. Micky, son elfe de maison, le préviendrait si c'était important et cela ne l'était sans doute pas. Des seuls qui lui rendaient visite, l'une se contentait de transplaner et l'autre entrait librement, quand il ne transplanait pas par pure paresse, lui aussi.

Le carillon résonna derechef tandis qu'il cherchait à mettre la main sur les bons documents, assez peu minutieusement dispersés sur le large bureau en acajou massif. Micky devait être en train d'entamer la préparation du déjeuner. Il sonna une troisième puis une quatrième fois de façon rapprochée. Tout de suite après, le carillon se mit à brailler en continue et Drago se rappela que Micky ne viendrait pas. Sur le fait de cette mijaurée d'Hermione Granger et de sa loi idiote, tout elfe de maison se voyait être _récompensé_ de ses services d'une journée de congé par semaine. _Obligatoire_ , bien entendu. Drago jura mais pivota prestement sur ses talons. Pour lui qui ressentait quelques effets secondaires des excès de la soirée, ce bruit strident était insupportable. Il promettait de tuer quiconque se trouvait devant la grille du Manoir si on ne lui fournissait pas une excellente raison à tout ce raffut.

Au dehors, l'air était assez frais. Les pas de Drago se répercutèrent sur l'allée, même s'il ne les entendait pas. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que l'ouragan à l'extérieur de la propriété ferme un peu son clapet.

— Annonce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la grille. Annonce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la grille. Annonce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la grille. Annonce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la grille. Annonce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la grille. Annonce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la grille… ordonnait une petite voix désagréablement fluette.

Entre les barreaux de l'imposant portail en fer forgé, Drago voyait une gamine répéter la même phrase sans interruption. Son visage rond était dressé vers l'écriteau chargé de répertorier l'identité du visiteur ainsi que le motif de sa venue. Manifestement, le pauvre n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'accomplir son devoir et faisait sonner le carillon à l'intérieur du Manoir sous la pression de la fillette.

— Eh oh ! l'apostropha Drago.

— Enfin ! s'exclama la gamine, une petite métisse aux cheveux foisonnants.

Elle pivota son corps vers lui, leva la tête et lui présenta toutes ses dents manquantes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Drago en jetant des coups d'œil alentour, cherchant les deux irresponsables qui lui servaient de parents.

— Je peux entrer ? J'ai vraaaaaiment envie de faire pipi. J'attends là depuis vraaaaaiment longtemps, vous savez ! Vous êtes lent.

Drago, que la répartie avait sidéré, ouvrit la bouche face à elle. Avant de la refermer.

— Dîtes, je peux entrer ? C'est urgent, urgent ! dit-elle en sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre, grimaçante et les traits crispés par l'inconfort.

— Où sont tes parents ? Rejoins tes parents.

— Non mais noooon ! S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaîîîît !

— D'accord, d'accord, capitula le Serpentard.

Il maugréa mais ouvrit le portail.

— C'est par où pour faire pipi ? s'enquit-elle précipitamment après s'être engouffrée dans l'ouverture.

— Derrière l'escalier mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. La gamine fonça tel un boulet de canon en direction du Manoir, les genoux serrés ce qui lui conférait une démarche ridicule. À l'affût d'une supercherie, Drago raffermit la prise sur sa baguette et se hâta de rentrer. Avisant la première porte menant aux sanitaires ouverte et la seconde fermée, il patienta près de l'escalier. L'enfant ressortit vite, essuyant férocement ses mains sur sa jupe vert bouteille.

— Ça va mieux. Merci ! pépia-t-elle.

— Ouais, ouais… marmonna l'homme blond à qui la liberté de parole de cette fillette ne plaisait pas. Allez viens, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, ou t'attendre, ou t'attendre en s'inquiétant.

— Oui alors euh… non, en fait, dit-elle, souriant de toutes ses… dents de nouveau.

— Pardon ?

— Je suis venue toute seule. Vous êtes vraiment beau vous savez, Drago. C'est vrai que vous êtes toujours un Mangelamort ?

Elle le fixait de grands yeux aux iris d'une étrange couleur et battait des paupières avec frénésie.

— C'est « _Mangemort_ », grinça le blond. Non, je ne le suis plus, petite insolence. Et je me fiche de savoir que tu es venue seule. Rentre chez toi.

Il usa de son ton le plus rude et le plus intimidant mais la fillette ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle s'était mise à regarder autour d'elle, appréciant visiblement le volume du hall d'entrée depuis sa basse perspective.

— Vous auriez des Patacitrouilles ? J'adooore les Patacitrouilles. Ou alors des Fondants du chaudron. Ou du whisky Pur Feu…

— Du whisky Pur Feu ?!

— C'est juste pour voir si vous suiviez, Drago…

— Malefoy.

— Malefoy… se corrigea-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Donc vous en avez ? J'ai faim.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « rentre chez toi » ?! siffla le Serpentard qui perdait sa patience inexistante.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, débita l'enfant sur un tempo lent, comme si elle-même s'adressait à un gamin difficile à la compréhension. En plus, c'est la fête des pères aujourd'hui !

— Raison de plus pour rentrer chez toi, intervint Drago, sarcastique.

— Oui mais nooon ! mugit-elle.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'homme blond se massa lentement les paupières. Un tic de plus en plus récurrent au fil des mois.

— Si. Donne-moi le nom de tes parents, je vais les contacter. Tu peux rester là en attendant si tu veux mais ne _touche à rien_ et… par pitié, _tais-toi_.

— Z'êtes vraiment naze.

— Je te demande _pardon_ ?!

— Vous avez pas vu mes yeux ? s'énerva-t-elle, ses petits poings sur ses hanches.

— Difficile de les rater…

— Ils sont griiiiiis !

— Et… ?

En réaction, la fillette plaqua ses mains sur son visage et dodelina de la tête.

— C'est quoi ton nom ?

— Sibela Ziniba mais tu peux m'appeler Maddy ! dit-elle à toute vitesse, sa question semblant lui avoir subitement redonné toute sa joie de vivre.

— Hein ?

— J'vais chercher ton cadeau Drago _Malefoy_ , j'l'ai oublié dehors ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle se rua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte.

— Mon c-cadeau ?

— Bah pour la fête des pères ! Je savais bien que tu suivais pas trop, trop la conversation… Bref, félicitations, t'es mon papa à moi ! J'vais chercher ton cadeau. A tooooout de suite !

Elle s'enfuit au dehors, ses chaussures noires claquant sur la pierre.

.

Resté seul, Drago fixait le trou béant par lequel la gamine – Maddy ou peu importe son nom –, s'était échappée. Son visage aux traits fins et distingués où de petites ridules, preuves des années qui s'écoulaient, étaient perceptibles n'arborait aucune expression. C'était le vide, le néant qui l'animait alors que son esprit tentait de donner sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Seulement, il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel dans les propos de Maddy. Ses paroles n'avaient _aucun_ sens. Pas plus que sa venue complètement inopinée.

Le bruit d'une course folle gagna ses tympans. L'instant d'après, la jeune métisse apparaissait sur le seuil, ses cheveux hérissés par sa chevauchée et la bise qui s'était levée. Dans ses bras recouverts d'un vêtement pourpre, serré contre elle, elle tenait un paquet rectangulaire au papier argenté.

— Voilà, c'est pour toi Drago _Malefoy_. Cadeau ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui fourrant le soi-disant « cadeau » entre les mains.

Satisfaite, Maddy lui décrocha un large sourire édenté, le contourna et s'en alla le long du couloir. Se retournant avec une excessive lenteur, Drago la vit pénétrer dans le grand salon aussi bien que si elle était chez elle. Lui avait espéré, rêvé, prié pour que sa première apparition s'avère finalement n'être qu'un mauvais tour joué par un inconscient épuisé. Le temps d'un instant, il s'était pris à fantasmer un terrible cauchemar. À croire qu'il s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil après cette atroce soirée de débauche et que tout ceci, que Maddy, n'existait pas. Pourtant, le son de ses chaussures noires sur le parquet, son sourire, son enjouement, son présent, l'exclamation qu'elle poussa en découvrant l'imposante cheminée et la couleur de ses yeux étaient éminemment réels. Trop.

.

Sous ses doigts, le papier brillant glissait. Drago rattrapa le lourd paquet juste avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser sur le sol de marbre. Son réflexe le tira de ses réflexions et le rassurant état léthargique au sein duquel il s'était réfugié plusieurs minutes se brisa.

À pas mécaniques, le Serpentard marcha jusqu'au salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite puis sa gauche, parcourant la longue pièce de son regard angoissé. Maddy avait disparu.

 _— Hominum revelio_ , psalmodia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Eh, tu fais quoi ?

Vestige d'un temps où craindre pour sa sécurité n'était rien de plus que le quotidien de tout un chacun, Drago pivota brutalement sur ses talons, sa baguette pointée sur l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Elle eut un infime mouvement de recul et déglutit le morceau de Patacitrouille amputé à la friandise tenue entre les doigts fins de sa main droite.

— Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?! Ne refais pas ça ! beugla-t-il.

— Désolée…

Mais elle ne paraissait pas « désolée » du tout. Bien au contraire, son rictus en disait long sur l'incompréhensible plaisir qu'elle prenait à lui avoir fait cette frayeur.

— T'as trouvé ça où ? fit Drago en désignant la Patacitrouille du menton après avoir abaissé sa baguette.

— Bah… avec les autres, dans la cuisine, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

— Dans la cuisine ? répéta-t-il d'une voix ironique. Et on ne t'a bien évidemment jamais appris qu'il n'était pas d'usage d'entrer chez les gens, de fureter partout, de les voler et d'en plus leur raconter des mensonges ?

— Mais… j'ai jamais dit de mensonges ! se défendit-elle, choquée. Ma maman dit que c'est pas bien de dire des mensonges.

— En parlant de ça, qui est ta mère ? enchaîna-t-il, avant de se remettre à prier Merlin.

— Je peux pas trop le dire, se défila Maddy. Tu devrais ouvrir ton cadeau, Drago _Malefoy_. Je suis sûre qu'il va _beaucoup_ te plaire.

Sur ses mots, elle se faufila entre lui et le mur, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et sortit une seconde Patacitrouille de la poche de sa jupe. Drago était aussi effaré par son culot qu'il nageait en pleine hébétude. Il baissa les yeux sur le paquet qu'il tenait toujours puis jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à la gamine. De prime abord, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être dangereuse ou même hostile mais Drago restait méfiant. Se soustrayant à sa vue, il déposa le « cadeau » au milieu du couloir et lui jeta nombre de sortilèges. Si Maddy n'était pas dangereuse, ce qui se trouvait en-dessous du papier brillant pouvait tout à fait s'avérer l'être. Néanmoins, rien ne se produisit. Drago fit chou blanc et lança finalement un dernier sortilège. En équilibre sur le sol, débarrassée de son déguisement, il trouva une haute boîte en bois. Il s'en saisit et lut « _Whisky Pur Feu cinq-cents ans d'âge_ ». Drago tira sur la trappe en bois et contrôla l'intérieur. Une bouteille de deux litres d'alcool ambré s'y trouvait bel et bien.

.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, Maddy était occupée à lire _La Gazette_. Ou plutôt à en regarder les articles, considérant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Ou peut-être lisait-elle. Qu'en savait-il de toute façon ?

— Tu m'as offert du… whisky Pur Feu ? fit Drago avec scepticisme.

La métisse releva aussitôt les yeux du journal.

— Ouaip ! De rien ! Je voulais faire un dessin avec écrit « joyeuse fête des papas » mais… bof, j'ai pas eu le temps.

Les oreilles du blond chauffèrent, ses dents grincèrent mais il parvint à passer outre ses paroles.

— Comment t'es-tu procurée de l'alcool à ton âge ? Pourquoi as-tu offert… _ça_ à… _moi_ ? Je ne te connais pas. Tu ne me connais pas. On ne se connaît pas.

— J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de l'acheter à ma place pour toi parce que j'ai six ans alors j'ai pas vraiment le droit d'acheter de l'alcool. Mais t'es content de ton cadeau, hein ? C'est Maman qui m'a dit que t'étais un alcoololique et quand j'ai demandé à ma copine Mary de demander à son père c'que c'était un alcoololique bah elle m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un qui aimait boire de l'alcool. Alors j'ai demandé à ma copine Mary de demander à son père ce que c'était et c'était quoi le meilleur alcool parce que j'avais envie que tu sois content comme c'est la première fois que tu me vois et que c'est la fête des pères, tu comprends… déblatéra-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Dépassé, Drago se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. La bouche entrouverte, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— C… C'est une f… farce ? Tu me fais une farce, c'est ça ?

— …

— Tu t'ennuyais, tu sais où je vis et tu as décidé de venir me faire une farce, ce que tes inconscients de parents t'ont laissé faire. C'est ça ?! Réponds ! rugit-il soudainement.

Face à lui, l'enfant nia avec vigueur.

— Ma mère, elle m'a même dit qu'elle allait bientôt te demander tooooout plein d'argent pour nous. Elle dit que t'en as un « paquet » et que t'es riche. Au début j'la croyais pas trop, trop. Pareil que quand elle m'a dit que j'avais un père. Je pensais juste que j'étais née… bah… sans père, tu comprends ? Et puis bah en fait t'as _vraiment_ l'air super riche. Il est beau ton château. J'aimerais bien vivre là. C'est d'accord ?

— Non. Bien sûr que non ! Écoute… Maddy ou euh S… S…

— Sibela.

— Oui, voilà, acquiesça rapidement Drago. Tu te trompes, _d'accord_ ?

— Non, non.

— Si, si. Je ne connais aucune femme portant ton nom de famille et je n'ai pas d'enfant. Tu ne peux donc pas être ma f… fille. Je suis désolé si tu as cru que c'était le cas mais tu te trompes. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu habites, je vais te raccompagner et on oubliera toute cette histoire ridicule.

— Non, non, non.

— Si, si, si.

— Moi aussi j'étais super trop étonnée mais t'es _vraiment_ mon père Drago _Malefoy_ , tu comprends ?

Elle semblait déterminée à lui faire entendre raison et surtout, elle semblait déterminée à croire qu'elle avait raison. Or ça, ce n'était pas possible.

— Donne-moi le prénom de ta mère.

— Je peux pas, Drago _Malefoy_. J'ai pas envie de me faire fâcher, tu comprends ? Elle a dit que c'était elle qui viendrait te dire que j'étais ta fille trèèès bientôt pour après que tu donnes de l'argent et peut-être qu'on habite ici, dans ton château. Moi, j'avais pas envie d'attendre et je voulais te donner ton cadeau pour la fête des pères. J'lui ai dit que j'allais chez Mary. C'est ma voisine. Sa mère elle m'a emmenée là. J'ai dit que t'avais un fils et que c'était un copain. Je partirai plus tard mais s'il-te-plaîîît Drago _Malefoy_ , j'peux rester là un peu encore ? Avec toi dans ton château ?

Maddy battit furieusement des cils pendant que son menton tremblotait de façon ridicule. Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas croire un traître de ses mensonges mais depuis qu'elle s'était confiée sur son âge, l'inquiétude le mordait aux tripes.

— Ta mère, son prénom c'est Diana ? l'interrogea-t-il vivement.

— Je peux rien dire.

Drago se leva d'un bond et se piqua devant elle, la vrillant de son regard glacial. La gamine le soutint un long moment. Elle finit par plier la nuque mais il n'y vit là aucune confirmation. Elle baissait seulement les yeux face à lui et rien de plus. Pas un mot ne quitta sa bouche aux lèvres pleines. Le Serpentard manqua de très peu de faire usage de la Legilimancie sur elle afin de se voir révéler tous ses secrets. Mais, faible qu'il était, il eut des scrupules à envisager cette option et renonça.

— Tu vas rester là, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Pendant que je vais… régler cette affaire, tu restes là. Tu ne touches à rien, tu ne regardes rien, tu ne bouges pas, c'est clair ?

— Et si j'ai faim ?

Drago pointa sa baguette sur la table basse. Bientôt, tout le nécessaire destiné à faire des sandwichs subtilisé de ses placards s'y amoncela.

— Et si j'ai soif ? renchérit l'insupportable Maddy.

Drago jeta un second sort. Un verre et une imposante carafe d'eau apparurent.

— Et si j'ai envie de faire pipi, Drago _Malefoy_ ? continua la détestable enfant.

— Eh bien… retiens-toi ! Et _arrête_ de m'appeler Drago _Malefoy_. C'est « monsieur ». Rien de plus.

Encore une fois, son attitude fut déroutante. Elle lâcha un ricanement, comme si elle trouvait son injonction divertissante. Le Serpentard préserva le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait et quitta le salon d'une démarche vive et guindée. Il ne prit pas le temps de sortir du domaine ou de revêtir une veste par-dessus sa chemise noire et transplana directement.

.

Sur le perron de la demeure de Diana Bow, Drago s'intima au plus grand calme. Diana avait été sa maîtresse pendant plusieurs années et tous les deux ne s'étaient jamais engagés dans une relation autre que sexuelle. Le temps avait fait d'eux des amis mais pas davantage. Il ne l'avait pas souhaité et elle encore moins. Ils n'avaient pas le moins du monde été exclusifs l'un envers l'autre, pourtant leur liaison avait perduré. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Ils ne se promettaient rien, n'espéraient rien et s'entendaient bien. Le cocktail parfait.

Drago avait néanmoins mis un terme à cette liaison huit ans plus tôt. Il avait pensé avoir trouvé quelqu'un, une femme avec laquelle il pourrait éventuellement construire quelque chose mais elle avait découvert sa relation avec Diana. Ironiquement, elle l'avait plaqué le jour-même où il revenait de chez sa maîtresse à qui il avait fait de frivoles adieux. Même après tout ce temps, le souvenir de cette rupture lui était encore douloureux. Parfois, Drago se disait qu'il aimerait tenter de reconquérir cette autre femme mais elle apparaissait sur les canards mondains, rieuse et heureuse au bras de son époux et il comprenait qu'il était trop tard. Ils avaient deux rejetons en bas-âge qui plus est. La plus vieille avait l'âge de Maddy. Quant à l'autre, il avait deux ans de moins.

À la suite de cette… déconvenue, Drago n'avait pas repris son histoire avec Diana. Il l'avait revue à diverses reprises mais cela n'avait plus rien eu de la relation qu'ils avaient pu entretenir par le passé.

.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme à la peau d'ébène. N'en déplaise à ses quarante ans, son corps était aussi sulfureux que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, tandis qu'il n'en avait que vingt. Diana l'accueillit en arquant l'un de ses sourcils fins puis un sourire sardonique étira lentement ses lèvres.

— Regardez qui voilà, dit-elle de sa voix chaude, un brin moqueuse. Drago Malefoy.

— Salut Diana.

— Tu entres ? proposa-t-elle.

— Pas longtemps.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Soucieux, Drago s'engageait dans le salon quand la femme l'interpella.

— Aurais-tu oublié les bonnes manières ?

Il se retourna. Vêtue d'un pantalon droit et d'un haut excessivement moulant qui dévoilait une poitrine plantureuse et aguicheuse, elle le défiait de ses yeux carmin. Le Serpentard se plia à ses désirs. Il avança et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, commenta-t-elle en léchant sa propre lèvre.

— Non, en effet.

D'un geste de la main, Diana l'invita à s'installer sur un canapé de velours ponceau. Tout chez elle offrait un camaïeu de rouge, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de blanc, de noir, de bleu, de vert ou d'un autre coloris, cela dépendait de son humeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait pas une once de rose layette à l'horizon. Diana agita négligemment sa baguette. Deux whiskys apparurent sur la table basse. Drago hésita à peine à s'en emparer et le vider d'un trait.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? La solitude te pèse ?

— J'ai une question à te poser. J'aimerais que la réponse soit sincère, déclara le blond, strict.

— Une question ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée. Eh bien je t'en prie, Drago. Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi.

À l'instar de l'ingurgitation du whisky, tout alla très rapidement. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait de perdre davantage de temps ?

— Est-ce que tu as un enfant ? Une fille de six ans qui… pourrait s'avérer être… _serait_ la mienne aussi ?

Pendant un long moment, il ne se produisit rien. Drago avait fixé son regard sur les épais rideaux à sa droite, refusant de la regarder. Au fond de lui, il savait. Mais c'était souvent lorsqu'on était empli de certitudes que l'incertitude se montrait sous son aspect le plus vil. On la réfutait, on la moquait mais elle était là, distillant son venin. Pas assurée délivrance, la vérité en était l'unique antidote. Bienheureux, Drago fut néanmoins béni des deux.

.

Le rire cristallin de Diana se répandit dans la pièce autant qu'en lui. Le rire franc d'une hilarité incontestable qui foudroya toute forme d'incertitude. Diana rit jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.

— Un… enfant. Une fille de s… six ans. À moi. Et à toi. Par Merlin Drago, merci. Je n'avais plus eu un tel fou rire depuis ce qui me semble être des siècles.

— Ravi que cela t'amuse.

— Quoi ? Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te répondre oui ? Mais j'aurais peut-être dû. Ça aurait été plus distrayant encore, ajouta-t-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil coquin.

Drago se mura dans le silence, reportant son regard sur les rideaux.

— Ce n'est pas une blague, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle peu après.

— Non. Une gamine du nom de Maddy ou Sibela Zim-quelque chose est chez moi en ce moment, déclamant être mon enfant et celui d'une femme dont elle ne veut pas me donner le nom.

— Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui t'a fait penser que ce serait la mienne. Ou la nôtre…

— Ses yeux sont… ressemblent aux miens et sa peau est métissée alors…

— Ça fait sens, en effet, se moqua-t-elle. Eh bien mon chéri, il te reste seulement à passer rendre visite à toutes les autres blacks qui ont pu finir dans ton lit ou bien dans les lits desquels tu as pu finir un jour, un soir, une nuit…

Drago ferma ses paupières un instant et se tourna vers elle.

— C'est ça, le problème. À ma connaissance, tu es la seule.

— Je vois…

Elle agita sa baguette, remplissant son verre d'une double dose d'alcool. Le Serpentard eut un vague sourire et but.

— Tu as dit que son nom de famille c'était…

— Zimiba ou Ziniba.

Diana se perdit dans ses pensées.

— Ça ne me dit rien, désolée, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Drago, qui ne s'était fait aucun espoir à ce propos, haussa les épaules.

— Tu as essayé la Legilimencie sur elle ? reprit la divine femme noire.

— J'ai pas envie d'user de la magie. Elle a six ans…

— Raison de plus ! Elle ne te résistera pas et si tu fais ce qu'il faut, elle ne s'en souviendra pas non plus.

— J'en sais rien… marmonna le blond, indécis et perdu.

Si Diana Bow était de bons conseils dans certains domaines, Drago savait qu'ils n'étaient en revanche pas tous bons à prendre. Notamment en ce qui concernait les enfants au sujet desquelles elle se montrait encore plus extrémiste et excessive que lui. D'ailleurs, elle était la dernière femme à pouvoir prétendre être la mère de Maddy considérant l'aversion qu'elle vouait pour tout ce qui avait moins de dix-sept ans et son refus catégorique de tomber enceinte. Drago se sentait idiot d'être venu chercher des réponses auprès d'elle. Seulement, ainsi qu'il le lui avait expliqué, elle était la seule à qui il pouvait songer.

— Tu veux rester ?

— Non, refusa-t-il avec douceur. Merci pour le whisky.

Diana inclina la tête et le raccompagna.

— Tu sais, entonna-t-elle pendant qu'il franchissait la porte. Si tout cela est vrai, si cette enfant est la tienne, tu feras un bon père, Drago.

Pris de court par ses paroles, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma et recommença.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'un dernier sourire aux notes tendres et referma la porte. La seconde suivante, Drago transplanait.

.

— Saluuuuut Drago _Malefoy_ !

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ailleurs que sur le canapé ?

— J'avais envie de faire pipi et ensuite, j'avais envie de regarder tes bouteilles, dit Maddy qui était assise devant le placard où Drago rangeait ses alcools.

— Quel enfant normalement constitué a « envie de regarder des bouteilles » ? demanda-t-il, roulant des yeux en se laissant lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil.

La fillette referma la porte en bois et vint près de lui en trottinant.

— J'ai mis la mienne avec. De rien ! scanda-t-elle sans rien dire de plus.

— Comment s'appelle ta mère ?

— T'étais où ?

— Quelque part. Comment s'appelle ta mère ? Son prénom ?

— Il est bon ton pain de mie, Drago _Malefoy_.

— Je t'ai _déjà_ dit de m'appeler « monsieur », siffla le blond.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves, monsieur Drago _Malefoy_?

Drago contint de très peu un juron. À bout de nerfs, il se réfugia dans les ténèbres et se représenta partout sauf là où il était. Avec Diana, par exemple. Ou au Ministère en train de _la_ croiser dans les couloirs. Quelque par ailleurs où Maddy n'existait pas.

Elle ne parlait plus. Après avoir tartiné un morceau de pain de mie avec de la marmelade, elle s'était rassise et mangeait désormais dans un silence notable. Et, bien sûr, éminemment appréciable.

De profil, elle lui permit de l'observer. Si son visage lui était vaguement familier, Drago ne lui trouvait rien de… Malefoy. Hormis ses yeux gris, elle n'avait rien de lui. Ses lèvres étaient trop épaisses, son nez pas assez long et fin, son visage trop rond, son front trop large. Il voulait croire que ce n'était pas uniquement ce qu'il voyait. Il voulait croire que ses traits étaient une vérité chassant la lapidaire incertitude qui lui tordait les boyaux. Alors pourquoi cherchait-il une ressemblance entre eux ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il répertoriait leurs nombreuses différences, s'acharnait-il maintenant à mettre le doigt sur la moindre similarité ?

.

Petit à petit, à mesure que le temps s'étendait, Drago se surprit à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie si elle venait à être chamboulée par l'arrivée d'un enfant. _Cet_ enfant. Maddy manquait cruellement d'éducation. Elle était impolie, impertinente, caractérielle, obstinée, bien trop curieuse et bigrement insupportable. Des défauts qu'elle tenait de sa mère, sans doute. Néanmoins, Maddy paraissait intelligente et un minimum cultivée. Ce pour quoi elle devait lui être reconnaissante. S'il la côtoyait, Drago pourrait lui apprendre ce qu'il _convenait_ de faire et ce qui n'était pas admissible pour un enfant de son âge. Tutoyer les adultes et s'adresser à eux en employant leur prénom lors d'une première rencontre, par exemple. Débarquer chez les gens, faire mention de ses immondices corporelles et tout un tas d'autres choses que sa mère n'avait pas cru bon lui enseigner.

Il y aurait indéniablement de néfastes répercussions sur son quotidien. Céder une part de sa fortune, notamment. Apprendre à supporter l'insupportable, assurément. Se responsabiliser, probablement. Arrêter d'exposer l'image d'un « alcoololique » à sa propre fille, éventuellement. Tenter de devenir un bon parent, si possible. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Les désagréments et la peur auraient le temps de le torturer plus tard. Maintenant n'était pas le moment. L'infime crépitement de joie déclaré au cœur de son âme noire était déjà trop puissant.

À l'aube de ses trente-deux ans, Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi prêt à assumer quoi ou qui que ce soit. Il regrettait que la mère de Maddy ait pu leur voler toutes ces années. Peut-être n'était-ce que ce qu'il méritait après tout. A priori, elle souhaitait le contacter dans le seul but d'obtenir de l'argent. Il accepterait. À la condition qu'elle lui offre l'opportunité de connaître la jolie petite fille qui dévorait un deuxième sandwich de marmelade sous ses yeux. C'était son droit. Il n'aurait de cesse que de le revendiquer. Elle était sa chair, son sang. Peu importait le statut de sa mère ou qui elle était, Maddy était une Malefoy. Cela ne plairait pas à Narcissa mais Drago n'en avait cure. Il ne renierait pas son unique enfant.

— Maddy ?

— Hum ? fit-elle en se léchant les doigts.

— Je…

Drago s'interrompit. La fillette venait de froncer ses sourcils et de baisser les yeux. Sa petite bouche se crispa fortement. Elle semblait prise de nausées soudaines.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant.

Avec délicatesse, le Serpentard posa sa main sur sa frêle épaule.

— Eh ! Maddy ?

Elle ferma ses paupières qu'elle serra l'une contre l'autre. Agenouillé devant elle, Drago la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé duquel elle s'était levée sans raison. Un maigre gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Maddy ? Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît. Tu as mal au ventre ?

La question devint rhétorique quand elle enveloppa son buste, cramponnant la fine maille pourpre de son vêtement au niveau de son estomac entre ses minuscules phalanges.

— Tu… euh… restes ici. Je vais chercher des p… potions, bredouilla le Serpentard que la panique gagnait à une vitesse impressionnante et pitoyable.

Il se redressa. Maladroit, il tapotait la masse de ses cheveux crépus et doux au toucher quand elle rouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Drago eut un mouvement de recul immédiat. Ses iris auparavant grisés étaient devenus noir d'encre. L'enfant se tenait encore le ventre mais de manière moins prononcée. L'homme blond saisit sa baguette. Debout derrière la table basse, il assista alors à un spectacle horrifiant.

Le petit corps de la fillette s'étira, s'épaissit ; ses vêtements se déchirèrent ; son beau visage s'allongea, se tordit, adoptant des traits qui n'avaient même rien de féminins ; ses cheveux se raccourcirent drastiquement tandis qu'une barbe de quelques jours venaient manger les joues et le contour de la bouche d'un homme dont la peau avait foncé.

La métamorphose s'acheva et l'homme releva nonchalamment son regard caustique sur Drago qu'une lourde pierre venait écraser la poitrine jusqu'à l'oppression.

Sur le canapé, dans son accoutrement grotesque, le noir éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

— Tu verrais ta tête, Malefoy ! meugla-t-il.

Drago n'eut aucune réaction. Il était sous le choc.

— Oh par le caleçon de Merlin, j'en peux plus !

Il s'esclaffa de plus belle.

.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? À quoi ça rime ? C'est quoi ce… cette mascarade ?!

— Bah… j'me doutais que t'irais pas rendre visite à ce cher Lucius dans sa cellule pour lui apporter un joli cadeau donc, cette mascarade comme tu dis, c'est ton meilleur pote te faisant une blague pour la fête des papas-chéris, répondit Blaise Zabini en lui présentant un sourire immaculé aussi large que celui de la petite Maddy. Et qui teste, par la même occasion, sa nouvelle création. Enfin bref, t'as vu ça un peu ? Trois heures et demie. Trois heures et demie de métamorphose ! se réjouit-il. C'est trois fois et demie de plus que le Polynectar préparé par un sorcier lambda. Je vais devenir riche, mon pote ! Enfin… quand j'aurais réglé ce petit souci de crampes à l'estomac mais c'est pas grand-chose.

— C'est qui ? demanda Drago d'une voix rauque, presque aphone. Ma… la fille… c'est qui ?

— Oh, elle ? Une de mes nièces. T'as dû la voir une fois quand elle était bébé.

Blaise se mit sur ses pieds. Sa baguette qu'il avait manifestement coincée sous les habits de l'enfant tomba au sol et il la ramassa. L'instant d'après, il ne restait plus rien de Maddy si ce n'était le souvenir vivace qu'en avait Drago.

— Bon… fit-il en se frottant les mains. On s'boit un p'tit Pur Feu ? Celui que je t'ai apporté est _somptueux_. Tu…

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? s'enquit Zabini qui partait déjà en direction du placard.

Il se retourna en constatant que Drago ne poursuivait pas.

— Oh allez, Malefoy, détends-toi ! C'était juste une petite blague.

 _— Juste une petite blague_ ?! répéta le blond, hors de lui.

Il frémissait de colère et ne tenta pas de contrôler ou réprimer son extériorisation. En quelques pas, il fut devant Zabini sous la gorge duquel il vint planter sa baguette.

— Les yeux ! siffla-t-il. Pourquoi _elle_ avait _mes_ yeux ?!

— Simple métamorphose temporelle… Écoute, vieux…

— Non. Toi, écoute, le coupa Drago dans un murmure qui suintait l'exécration et le dégoût. Tu vas sortir de chez moi ou toi autant que moi allons le regretter.

— Drago, att…

— Sors.

— Ma…

— Sors d'ici Zabini ou je te tue !

Celui qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis plus d'années qu'aucun n'accepterait de l'avouer savait que lui ne plaisantait pas. La dernière chose que Drago vit avant que Blaise ne se volatilise fut son regard désolé.

De rage, il abattit son poing dans le bois tendre du buffet. Il nageait en pleine incompréhension, en plein délire. Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait plus. C'était irréel. Une gamine s'était présentée chez lui, prétendant être son enfant. Il ne l'avait pas crue. Puis il l'avait crue. Il avait eu une fille. Et puis plus rien. Il avait été père une seconde et la suivante, son enfant disparaissait. Maddy avait été mais Maddy n'était pas. Elle n'existait pas. _Elle_ était irréelle et il aurait dû en être le plus heureux au monde. Tout cela n'était rien sinon une boutade. Il n'y aurait aucune néfastes conséquences. Son quotidien ne subirait aucun changement. Personne ne viendrait lui réclamer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait de responsabilités envers personne. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce gouffre de déception s'étirer, devenir béant, douloureux dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à ôter Maddy de son esprit, à effacer l'image qu'elle avait laissé imprimée sur sa rétine. Trop désireux qu'il était de s'extirper des griffes de sa solitude, il l'avait crue.

Sibela Ziniba. Zabini avait bien joué son rôle mais Drago aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû se rendre compte. Il aurait dû _voir_. _Savoir_. Maddy n'existait pas et ne pouvait pas exister. Il n'avait pas d'enfant. Pas de fils, pas de fille, pas même de femme. Rien. Il était seul et il aurait dû savoir que cela ne changerait pas en ce dimanche dix-sept juin deux-mille douze.

Fou, Drago attrapa la bouteille de Whisky, la déboucha et but. Le goulot glacé au contact de ses lèvres tremblantes, il absorba l'alcool. Encore et encore, renversant, détruisant, dévastant, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Il but. Il but et omit Zabini. Il but et effaça Maddy. Il but et enterra sa détresse. Il but et s'oublia. Il but et sombra, s'ouvrant, se perdant dans les bras de sa solitude. Sa seconde mère. Sa véritable compagne. Sa seule fille.

* * *

.

* * *

Eh bien voilà ! ^^ J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce texte, que retrouver notre cher Drago dans ce contexte vous aura plu, que le personnage de Maddy vous aura séduit et que la chute finale vous aura surpris !

.

 **Afin de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes,** **je vous invite à me faire part de toooutes vos impressions sur le texte** **!**

.

*** Qui dit concours, ne dit pas seulement contraintes mais également **autres concurrents et votes** ! **Si vous avez à cœur de découvrir les autres réalisations et/ou de voter pour votre/vos texte(s) favori(s), je vous convie à m'en faire part dans vos reviews ou bien à m'envoyer un MP (ici ou sur FB) afin que je vous explique la procédure.**

Je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire ici car je ne peux pas insérer de lien direct dans mes notes…

Un grand merci à ceux qui considèreront que _Maddy_ mérite de gagner. :) ***

.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous, je vous remercie d'être venus découvrir mon texte et je vous dis à très bientôt. :)

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime**

.

 **PS : Comme toujours, je précise que JE REPONDRAI AUSSI BIEN AUX REVIEWS DES LECTEURS INSCRITS SUR LE SITE QU'AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse les lecteurs anonymes ! ;)**

PPS : Pour suivre mes actualités, avoir des infos en avant-première, etc. vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur **ma** **page FB dont le lien se trouve dans ma bio.**

PPPS : Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, la publication d'une nouvelle fic' longue (Dramione) a débuté depuis le 13/06/2018. Vous pouvez retrouver _Malefoy_ depuis ma bio également.


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticité.)

Voilà ! :)

* * *

 **Escargomagik** \- review du 02/02/2019 : « _Coucou Chalusse,  
Me revoici pour une nouvelle étape de mon marathon chalussien.  
Alors, ce texte-là, j'ai kiffé !  
Même si Blaise malmène ce pauvre Drago et que la fin est amère, l'ensemble du récit était à la fois drôle et touchant.  
Je me doutais, vu le nom de Maddy, que Zabini était impliqué, mais je n'ai pas vu venir le twist final. Le coup de la métamorphose, c'était vraiment bien trouvé ! Bravo !  
Quelle a été l'issue du concours auquel tu participais ?  
En tout cas, moi j'ai vraiment aimé cet OS.  
Bisous  
Escargomagik _»

Réponse : Coucou Escargomagik!

Par Merlin, on ne t'arrête plus ! Ahah ! Mais je suis trèèès touchée que tu prennes autant de ton temps pour lire l'ensemble de mes textes, ainsi que pour les commenter.

Bien sûr, cela me fait très plaisir d'apprendre que tu as kiffé « Maddy ». :) Outre l'originalité, j'aime bien que mes textes « longs » présentent plusieurs tons/abordent plusieurs thèmes. En l'occurrence, je voulais que l'on ait une forme d'humour et de tendresse nonobstant la fin tout à fait tragique pour ce pauvre Drago. ^^

Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas compris qui était Maddy, même si tu as compris que Blaise était impliqué. Merci pour tes compliments vis-à-vis de l'idée de la métamorphose. :)

Concernant le concours, Maddy l'a remporté. ^^

D'éternels remerciements pour toutes tes reviews ! Plein de gros bisous pour toi et encore merci.


End file.
